


mirai no ginga

by konacoffee



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cell Games Saga, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M, i'm having fun and that's all there is to it, listen these are super self indulgent shorts with my oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konacoffee/pseuds/konacoffee
Summary: “Hold on a minute,” Bulma refutes, shooting quite the stare toward the skulking Yamcha. She kneels down, facing the baby carrier and skillfully shifts the infant to one arm while she removes the blanket covering the carrier. Krillin and Gohan tentatively lean forward to catch a glimpse of what was in it: another baby, a little bigger than the one Bulma carries. “You’re not shirking all your responsibilities onto me, you got that? He isn’t yours,” she carefully maneuvers the new small child into her other arm. “But she is."





	1. new arrival

May 12th. 10 AM. Nine miles off of South City. 

These were the directions given by the young man who traveled through time and space itself, all to aid the Z Warriors in combating the newest threat. That news was delivered three years ago, and now the day of reckoning has come upon them. The directions have led the fighters to a heavily populated island, a few miles off of South City. Upon closing the distance, the new arrivals spot some of their friends on a mountain outcropping, where they happily congregate. Though, they come across quite a surprise… 

“Bulma, is that a…?” Gohan trails off, too distracted by the bundle in Bulma’s arms. There’s a baby carrier at her feet, as well, covered by a pink blanket.

“Gohan, wow! I can’t believe how big you are! You’re a giant!” Bulma ignores the trailing question entirely, grinning bright upon the sight of a growing Gohan. She seems entirely unaware of the question that was silently posed.

“Not to be rude, but, who’s idea was it for you to be here?” Goku interrupts, stepping forward and facing his friend with a rigid, but concerned, expression. He’s the only one who’s fully aware of the truth, and he’s somewhat flabbergasted that Bulma would allow this to pass. 

“I’m not participating, just observing. So once I get a look at the androids, we’ll be on our way.” Bulma assures, bouncing the sleeping baby to better adjust him. 

“Uh, I gotta admit,” Krillin sidesteps the happy reunion. Sure, this is important, but there’s no way he’s going to let the biggest questions slide. “I’m more interested in the cute thing you’ve got in your arms then your reason for being here.”

“So, you two got married? That’s great, Yamcha!” Gohan positively beams in Yamcha’s direction, making an immediate assumption. Yamcha, however, refuses to look at him. He keeps nervously glancing back and forth, his focus incredibly attentive to Bulma. However, he can’t avoid the truth forever; they would find out eventually, whether he told them or not. So, he gives up quickly.

He sighs, “Look, the… the kid’s not mine, okay? Bulma and I, we broke it off way back.” Clearly disgruntled, he shoves his hands in the pockets of his Gi, turning away from the group to walk off. 

“Hold on a minute,” Bulma refutes, shooting quite the stare toward the skulking Yamcha. She kneels down, facing the baby carrier and skillfully shifts the infant to one arm while she removes the blanket covering the carrier. Krillin and Gohan tentatively lean forward to catch a glimpse of what was in it: another baby, a little bigger than the one Bulma carries. “You’re not shirking all your responsibilities onto me, you got that? _ He _ isn’t yours,” she carefully maneuvers the new small child into her other arm. “But _ she _ is. Come on, why don’t you introduce her? She’s still napping, so if you’re careful with her, she won’t wake up.” 

Gohan and Krillin watch, shocked, as Bulma saunters after Yamcha, presenting him with a sleeping infant. The look she holds is stern, but it softens instantly when Yamcha takes the little girl. As soon as she’s properly exchanged, her eyes flutter open, meeting those of a stunned Yamcha. 

“Gahh-- I thought you said that she wouldn’t wake up?!” 

Bulma bites, somewhat sarcastically, “Maybe she recognizes that her daddy’s holding her.”

“W-wait,” Krillin stammers, gaze darting back and forth between the feuding ex-couple and the related children. He settles on Yamcha, his stare incredulous. “Yamcha, you-- _ you _ have a kid? When did that happen?!”

The single father in question avoids the accuser’s eyes, deciding instead to focus on the infant girl in his arms. At least he’s finally learned how to hold her properly, courtesy of Bulma. “It’s… a long story,” he sighs, sounding defeated. 

Gohan approaches Yamcha, catching the attention of the baby girl in the process. She turns around to face him, her eyes big and reddish brown. Her hair is black and scruffy, similar to her father’s. He reaches his hand toward her, and she grabs onto one finger with her whole hand, gripping it lightly. She shakes it and laughs, as if victorious. Gohan laughs along with her. 

“She’s so cute,” he comments, directing that to Yamcha. That seems to perk him up a little, enough to get him to stop looking so depressed. “What’s her name?” 

“Miryu.” He bounces the baby girl in his arms to readjust how she sits, just like Bulma had taught him when she seemed to be falling. “But I call her Miri, sometimes.” 

“Miri, huh…” Krillin takes a peek at the infant girl, comparing her to his long-time friend who he thought he knew better than anyone. It’s true that Yamcha has always wanted a family, he’s stated as much, but Krillin always assumed that he would end up marrying Bulma first. The tables have turned almost drastically in these past three years, and he was none the wiser. 

Following Gohan’s lead, Krillin approaches the father-daughter duo, taking a better look at the girl. She smiles widely and brightly upon meeting his eye, and he can’t help but crack a grin himself. 

“She certainly does look a lot like you.” He raises a hand to her, and she detaches from Gohan immediately to attach to the newest arrival. She doesn’t seem to be shy at all, unlike the little boy that Bulma holds. Krillin plays with her for all of a few seconds before addressing the elephant in the room, “So, who’s her mom? And who’s the father to Bulma’s baby, then?” 

“Oh, ask _ her _ who the proud papa is,” Yamcha responds a little too quickly and a touch too bitterly. “You won’t believe it.”


	2. not enough

“C’mon, Trunks, please? You went by yourself last time, and I really want to help out, too!” 

“I already told you, no! The time machine wouldn’t be able to fit the both of us, anyway! Miryu, we’ve been over this.” He stops just short of the mentioned machine, turning to face her and intending to firmly set the boundaries. Trunks is already tipping into exhaustion with this conversation. Even before he had first set out into the past to warn everyone about the impending threat, Miryu was down his neck, begging to come with him. He had to draw a line. He can’t insist harshly enough, apparently, because she’s still on his (nonexistent Saiyan) tail about it. 

When he meets those deep brown eyes, he flinches. She looks determined, but there’s something else in there he didn’t expect:  _ anguish _ . He looks away as fast as he can, but it’s too late. He’s already seen it and she knows he has.

“... Trunks,” Miryu stares him down, her eyes pleading. “I know what you’re doing. You’re trying to keep me here because you think it’s safer for me. I get it. I’d do the same thing to you if I were in your position. But…” Her hand rises to her chest, palm flat right above her heart. “I don’t think you understand just  _ why _ I want to go.” 

“Miryu…” He watches as her gaze lowers and her shoulders shake. He mentally kicks himself for not noticing sooner. Admittedly, they don’t talk very often about certain subjects, and there’s a reason for that. They’re too emotionally charged, and leave them both in a rut they’d rather not be in. But sometimes, they can’t be avoided.

“Look, I’m thankful to Bulma and everything that she’s done for me. She’s… almost like my mom, especially since she’s been taking care of me since-- since Dad died.” She swallows the lump in her throat, forcing down the urge to cry. “I never got to know my dad, Trunks. He died while I was too young to remember anything, same as yours. But I never got to know my mom, either. Bulma said even she doesn’t know who she was, since Dad was never open about it.” The hand at her chest slowly curls in on itself, gripping at her dark crop jacket. Her trembling worsens as she bites back what’s becoming the overwhelming urge to sob. “I thought that maybe, just maybe, if I went back with you, I might get some answers. Maybe I could get to know my Dad a little bit. Maybe I could help him stay alive so I can create a future where he doesn’t have to die, and maybe another version of me can have a happy life with him. I… I want something better for him than this!” 

She was all but shaking, and he can feel the pain in her voice strike him through the heart. He brings his hands to her shoulders without thinking, prompting her to look up at him. His grip tightens the slightest bit upon seeing the glint of tears in her eyes, and in that moment, he knew that he’d lost. 

“... Alright, fine.” Trunks finally relents, unable to look at her without blush blooming on his cheeks. He always has such difficulty when dealing with her. “I’ll… take you back with me. But you’re going to stay as close as possible to me at all times, okay? Do you understand me?” 

The tears in her eyes are wiped away, revealing a new, hopeful glint to them. She smiles weakly, and gives a firm nod, “Yeah, I got it. Thank you, Trunks. Come on, let’s pile in and go!”

He can hardly believe he’s let this happen. It’s true that he’s always had a hard time standing his ground in regards to Miryu, but this time, he was set on not allowing her to come with him. He absolutely doesn’t want her anywhere near the danger. However, when he saw the look in her eyes, saw that strain in them… he couldn’t refuse her. In all of this, he’d forgotten that she had less than him. They have the common thread of their fathers dying, but it completely slipped his mind that she had never known her mother. He can only imagine the hope that had planted in her when the idea of the time machine was first brought to them. She realized she had a chance to potentially meet both her father and mother, and she’s clinging to that hope. He can understand. That’s part of why he’s doing all of this, too -- so, they share another thing in common. Add that to the ever-growing list.

“Hold on,” Trunks squeezes his grip on her shoulders. “You don’t seriously think you can get away with not saying goodbye to my mom before you go, do you? We have to tell her you’re going.” 

“Right, right,” Miryu rolls her eyes, but her smile proves the absence of real irritation. She removes his hands for him, the familiar touch feeling like second nature. She rarely asked before initiating physical contact, and even now, Trunks still did, despite her assurance that he didn’t need to. His mind lingers on that fact longer than he expected, because when he snaps back to reality, Miryu is already out of the room and presumably off to find Bulma. He swallows a lump he didn’t know was in his throat and shakes his head. He doesn’t understand when his mind wanders like that. It always catches him off-guard. 

No more distractions, he mentally implores, it’s time to get going. 


	3. fateful

Unbelievable!

Since returning to the past, crazy things have happened, one after the other. The time travel duo discovered something horrifying: the androids that they know from their time were not the ones that the Z-Warriors were fighting. This fact alone made the two fearful of what might happen. The events unfolding now are nothing like what they were supposed to be! It turns out that Goku was incapacitated with the heart virus that had decided to take root only now, so he was in desperate recovery at home. They then discovered that the old man android, supposedly Android 20, was Dr. Gero himself, clearly modified. He was chased down to his laboratory, where he woke Android 17 and Android 18, who were the androids that Trunks and Miryu were so familiar with. To their shock, another android was also introduced: Android 16. The former two killed their creator after being given orders to stop. Trunks, in a rage of desperation, destroyed the lab but he was unable to scratch the enemy. The two proceeded to activate the android deemed a failure, and then almost too casually decided to continue with their mission to kill Goku. Everyone was already exasperated by this point, but Vegeta (of course) made it worse by flying off to try and beat them by himself. 

Without question but many concerns, everyone chased after him to find him getting his ass served on a silver platter by Android 18. 17 challenged the other combatants not to interfere, lest he join the fight. Trunks did not listen. He jumped in, sword swinging, and said blade was broken upon contact. Miryu was the next to run in, but was intercepted by 17, carrying out his promise. The human girl held her own the best she could, but was almost too easily tossed aside by her enemy. Tien and Piccolo also fell in battle, leaving Krillin the only one incapacitated. 

Once the androids left, Krillin dashed to restore everyone’s strength with the help of Senzu beans. Vegeta storms off yet again, and Trunks attempted to go after him, but was stopped by Krillin and Miryu. Both future children divulge more information about how the androids in their time are different than the ones they’ve faced, and how 16 wasn’t even in their time. Piccolo, rather suddenly, decided to leave for a reason he wouldn’t state, but Krillin surmised that he was going to convince Kami to refuse, because they were one person at one point. 

The dust had settled on battle, but the group’s goal was clear: to retrieve Goku from his house and put him in hiding while he was still recovering. As an additional surprise, it seems that everyone had figured out Trunks and Miryu’s true origins, leaving them both embarrassed but all the more motivated to make sure things go right in this timeline. 

The trio touch down just outside of Goku’s home. Krillin’s knock at the door wasn’t exactly greeted with a warm response, until Yamcha appeared from a door further into the house, excitedly regarding him: “Is that Krillin? Hey! You’re alright! I was worried sick about you guys!” 

Miryu watches him, her eyes full of curiosity and slight astonishment. That’s her father. This is the man that she’s come back in time to see, to  _ meet _ . Aside from some tears in his Gi, he doesn’t look too worse for wear, despite the ongoing battle. She isn’t sure what she expected, but she hopes that he’s everything that Bulma described and more. If things weren’t so serious now, she’d strike up a conversation, or at least say something.

Krillin steps into the house, his demeanor serious, “How’s Goku?”

“He’s better, y’know, now that the medicine’s kicking in.” When his attention switches to Trunks, his voice takes a hopeful turn, “Future Trunks. What’s up, man? Hold on, let me guess. You flew in and stopped the androids for us, didn’t you?” His eyes then jump to Miryu, who visibly flinches. Every hair on the back of her neck stood up. This is more nerve-wracking than the time she fended off 17 by herself! “Oh, hold up, who’s she?” 

“Look, we can get to her later,” Krillin urgently bypasses, allowing Miryu to relax, but not too much. “There’s no time to explain. We’ve gotta move Goku and everyone here to Master Roshi’s place before the androids decide to show up. There’s three new ones that you don’t know about who make the first two look like push overs! And they’ll be here any minute.” 

“Ghh…! That… sounds bad!” 

A capsule ship was brought onsite, and everyone began to do their part in helping load Goku into the cargo hold. Miryu assisted with bringing on some of Goku’s belongings while Yamcha and Krillin carried the man himself and set him down on the mattress provided. Shortly after, Gohan arrived on the scene, and he, too, was quickly shoveled into the ship. Yamcha took the helm, and the ship took off seamlessly. For now, everyone could breathe with some room to spare. 

“So…” Yamcha breaks the loaded silence. “Can I get that introduction? I still don’t know who you are, Cutie.” 

The room temporarily returns to its quiet solace, but the temperature spiked in Miryu’s cheeks. She can’t believe she just heard her father refer to her like that, but she internally reasons that he doesn’t know. She looks to Trunks for approval to reveal who she is, who offers a nod. Given the go-ahead, she clears her throat. 

“... My name’s Miryu,” she tentatively speaks. “I came here with Trunks to help you guys.” 

“Miryu, huh?” Yamcha ponders thoughtfully, looking off into the sky’s distance. “Hey, that’s the same name that my…” His lackadaisical expression falters. The gears are visibly turning. “... Daughter… has...” A pause, as he slowly turns his head to look at the girl standing beside him. He notes her features: her reddish brown eyes, her sharp nose, the roundedness of her cheeks and slight point of her chin, the dark and scruffy hair almost carelessly tied back in a messy ponytail. His eyes widen and his face pales. 

A scream unlike anything heard from him before bounces off the plane’s walls. The girl of the hour has to rush in and keep the steering balanced because Yamcha removed his hands from the mechanism. The entire aircraft rocks, and everyone screams in fear, contrasting Yamcha’s horrified shout. 

“Y-_you’re_ my **_daughter_**?!”

A terrified Miryu shrieks, “ _ Yes, _ now  _ please _ take the controls back!” 

The ship returns to its previous calm once the controls are back in Yamcha’s hands. Everyone breathes a collective sigh of relief after checking on Goku’s condition. It’s enough time for Miryu to collect her thoughts and calm her heart alongside her father. This day could not get any crazier. 

“... I can’t believe you’re my future daughter,” Yamcha says, nervously laughing. Luckily, he’s still got a grip on the helm. “But I’m glad you made it out of the disaster alive.”

“I have Bulma to thank for that.” Miryu fiddles with strands of her ponytail. She still can’t look him in the eye. “She’s done a lot for me. Trunks, too, of course.” Her eyes drift to the young man in question, who catches her eye but looks away within a second, his cheeks flushed the slightest bit. “But I’ve done my fair share in keeping them safe, too. I’ve trained a lot over the years.” 

“Yeah? That so?” To be frank, he’s half surprised. Given the situation, of course she’d be fighting; but imagining the little girl he knows now growing into a warrior is hard to believe. Then again, he supposes that’d happen anyway. The little girl he knows is under Vegeta (though that may be debatable at best) and Bulma’s care, after all. It’s bound to happen sooner or later. If they fix this whole android problem, he has little doubt that she’ll get into fighting, with or without his own influence. “I’ll bet you’re as tough as they come.” 

Miryu pouts, “Don’t patronize me. When we get the chance to fight, I’ll show you what I can do.” 

“Ah?” Did he hit a sore point without realizing? “Sorry, I wasn’t trying to upset you. I guess it’s a little hard for me to imagine. You’re a baby right now, after all.”

“Calm down, Miryu,” Trunks warns, sensing her irritation rise. She must still be bitter over the earlier loss. “You’ll get your chance. For now, we need to focus on getting Goku to Kame House. We have to keep him out of the androids’ hands.”

“We need a game plan, is what we need.” Miryu combats, turning to face her partner. “Any ideas?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to remind myself that these are a collection of _shorts_ and I'm allowed to write _short_ chapters--


End file.
